


We Have Something That Everybody Wants

by haarleytargaryen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is David McCall, Ashton is bi polar, Calum is Gary, Luke is Nichole whatever lol, Luke is an innocent blond blue eyes teen who got into the wrong relationship, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Posessive Behavior, Sadly, and has to suffer the consequences, and psycho, based on the movie Fear (1996), im done trying to keep these tags in order, lmao not really, really really REALLY fucking bi polar, sorry about that, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarleytargaryen/pseuds/haarleytargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is sobbing half hysterically by now, and it hurt the most that Ashton didn't seem fazed by his uncontrollable emotions. Not even in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Something That Everybody Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my new scene based fic from the movie Fear (1996). I loved the movie, so I had to make a fic about it and it turned out to be Lashton. Huh. How 'bout that? Anyways, I liked writing it so much, that I decided that if I get enough positive feedback from this, I'll maybe make a long fic based on the entire movie. So please comment what you think! Should I make a actual fic about this? Or should I just leave it as a one shot? Thanks for the read!
> 
> If you want to watch the actual movie clip, the link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQISI7DOVCY&index=7&list=PL4E886D730161A45F

Things were finally starting to get back to normal.

 

It’s been a week since that whole scene in the cafeteria. Luke seemed to gradually relax more and more, thanks to his friend, Calum being there to kick Ashton out of the school. He doesn’t know why Ashton was there in the first place. To apologize to him again? He doesn’t’ know.  Well… Luke honestly doesn’t really what to know, actually. He was just worried that Calum hasn’t called him yet. He promised Luke that he would call him so they could catch a movie or something. He kept checking his cell phone for any new texts messages, but to his now paranoid nature, he was becoming increasingly more worried and nervous.

Shaking his mind back to the present, he smiled slightly as Toby brightly told another story to their mum about his day at school. He was now at the mall with his mother and young stepbrother trying to forget all that has happened. Taking a sip of his strawberry banana smoothie, his small bladder decided to make a fuss.

“Mum, I’m just going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back, ‘kay?” He was already turned away from their small table in the food court and made a straight beeline for the bathrooms. He did hear a small “okay, hun” come behind him but he took little notice toward it.

 

 

He opened the boys restroom door quickly, smiling a small smile to the man washing his hands before opening the middle stall on the other side. He heard the door close back shut as the other man left the room as he was making quick work of his business. Flushing the toilet, he zipped up his jeans and opened his stall door. Staring at his somewhat dirty sneakers, while not thinking about anything in particular, he was startled to see a pair of familiar combat boots suddenly in his vision.

Snapping his head up in alarm, he saw those sharp hazel eyes that he fell in love with. His stomach dropped.

Luke started to back away and back into the stall when Ashton crowded him against one of the two stall walls.

“How are you?” Ashton said quietly, his eyes full of a twisted sort of adoration that made bile pile up in Luke’s throat. “I need to talk to you..” he whispered, looking at Luke up and down with half hungry eyes.

“Hel-!“ Luke’s plea was just an echo in the bathroom as a large hand cupped his mouth to cut his off abruptly. He still made noise, though, little whimpers and squeals that he had absolutely no shame in doing. He needed to get out, now.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Ashton whispered again comfortingly. Luke could already feel tears in his bright blue eyes. He felt the sweat start to form on his shady blond hairline.

“You got to listen to me, Lukey. To  _me_ ,” Ashton broke himself off to rub his calloused thumb harshly across Luke’s cheek. “The real me. You got to use the one thing you have that can hear the real me.”

Ashton looked into his eyes and Luke felt the tears start to grow larger the longer he looked into the face of the man that he loves. Loved. He doesn’t know at this moment. All his thoughts are blank. His vision is tunneling in, only focusing on Ashton.

“It’s not here,” he rubs his ear with his thumb. “It’s not what I say…” He pauses again.

“It’s not here.” He grazes Luke’s left eye sloppily, rubbing the salty water across his cheekbone.

“It’s not the way you see me acting…” His eyes grow darker as he looks deep into Luke’s beautiful eyes that makes him breathe every single second of every single day.

His left arm slowly unattached itself from his cheek, all the way down to the front of his tight skinny jeans.

He gropes Luke’s clothed covered cock slowly, deliberately, all while he just  _stares_. “It’s  _here_.” Ashton slowly kneads the front of his jeans in slow circles, expecting it to get hard.

Luke’s eyes widen in alarmed horror, he squirmed around the small stall hopelessly.

“That’s what it is, Lukey,” Ashton paused shortly, his hand snapping up to cup Luke’s cheek again lovingly. “You know it, I know it. Your daddy knows it.  _Everybody_  knows it.”

“That’s why they’re trying to keep us apart,” He shakes his head sadly, like the thought pains him. It probably did. “They’re just jealous.” Luke doesn't know how, but the tears are yet to fall. He just stands there, barricaded inside this stingy bathroom with this obsessed boy, who just won’t leave him alone.

“We have something… something that everybody wants but nobody has,” his face gets closer now, and Luke leans back as best as he can. “You- You can’t let them take that away from us, Luke. It belongs to me and you.” Luke is sobbing half hysterically by now, and it hurt the most that Ashton didn't seem fazed by his uncontrollable emotions. Not even in the slightest.

“Okay?” He asked him. Luke knows that he knows that he can’t answer. That Ashton won’t let him answer. Ashton thinks he already knows his answer. More like the answer that Ashton himself wants to hear.

Luke’s body sags in hopeful relief as he hears the front door of the bathroom squeak open. Ashton’s head jerks to the sound of it, before coming back to focus on his love. He closes the rest of the distance that separated them, as he kisses Luke’s cheek with an open, wet, and sloppy kiss with his eyes closed, as if he’s embracing this moment. Like it should be cherished and embedded into his mind forever.

He leans back and whispers delicately to him, intimately. “I love you,” he stops himself to send another disgustingly sick kiss. Luke could feel a small saliva string expand as Ashton’s wet lips released the hold on his skin. “I love you.” Ashton said again, before fully unlatching himself from Luke’s lithe body.

Luke blinked and the tears finally glided across his high cheekbones. He could faintly hear Ashton's heavy footsteps leave the bathroom in no rush.

Letting out a chocked sob, he cried out weakly. “H-help,” Luke whispered brokenly. S-Somebody… help me…”


End file.
